


Hot Cocoa -A Restless Night's Drink-

by kilala2tail



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, Hot Chocolate, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Makoto couldn't help the sigh that slipped through his lips as bright green eyes stared at the computer screen in front of them hopeless. There was a psych paper due soon, the due date creeping up faster than anticipated, and it had yet to be started."</p><p>Procrastination is bad, but hot chocolate is good.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa -A Restless Night's Drink-

Makoto couldn’t help the sigh that slipped through his lips as bright green eyes stared at the computer screen in front of them hopeless. There was a psych paper due soon, the due date creeping up faster than anticipated, and it had yet to be started. The research itself was completed, had been for a few weeks, but the actual ‘presentation’ was not. Sadly, the paper wasn’t going to write itself and ten pages was a daunting task. Tugging slightly on a strand of brown hair that had fallen into his face, the young man couldn’t help but wish he had taken up the offer to work with a classmate on this piece. But, no-one else had been interested in the topic he had chosen… With another sigh, hands were moved to hover over the keyboard in preparation to type. Now, if only he could figure out how to actually begin.

Suddenly, a mug with steam rising from it appeared in his line of sight. Jerking back a little, Makoto stared at it for a moment before blinking and glancing up at the one holding it.

“Thank you,” he said with a warm smile. Beside him, his boyfriend stood holding a cup of something warm. Haruka gave a slight nod, blue eyes simmering in the light from the lamp on the desk as he moved to set the mug next to the brunet. Makoto watched as the raven haired youth proceeded to walk over to the bed and pick up a magazine from the bedside table to flip through, switching on the light as he reclined onto the pillows. The one in front of the laptop just continued to smile, eyes lighting up once he realized what his friend had placed in front of him.

“Hmm? Ah. Hot cocoa! The very thing I was craving. Thank you so much. I don’t know why people have always said I take care of you, when you do just as much for me. You always know just what I need, and when I need it.”

The brunet couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped when he glanced over to look at the one on the bed. His friend had turned away, the very slightest glimpse of a blush present on pale cheeks from both the praise and the thanks. Blue met green when his partner turned to glare slightly at being laughed at before the glare softened into an affectionate look. It was a look reserved for Makoto, just as it always had been.

“You’re more than welcome. I can’t say that I really understand it, though. Most people drink coffee or tea, myself included, but the only time you ever seem to get anything done is when you have some chocolate in your system. I swear. You never change do you?” Haru shook his head, a faint smile on his lips as he looked toward the magazine in his hand and began searching for an article to read.

“You don’t want me to, anyway,” the brunet said with a cheeky grin, turning back to face the computer before moving to pick up the mug and take a sip. The taste of peppermint hit his tongue along with the chocolate, and he let out another chuckle as he lowered the cup to look at the liquid inside of it. Say what he will, his boyfriend truly knew his tastes and what really helped him focus. He threw another “Thanks!” out before taking a deep drink of the hot beverage, enjoying the flavor as it warmed him to the core. For a few minutes the room was peaceful as one male read and the other took a break from the work he had hardly started.

Out of the blue, though, an idea struck Makoto. He set the mug down with a small slam and quickly moving his hands back to the keyboard of his laptop. He started typing, needing to get the idea out before it left him once more. If that happened, he’d never be able to grasp it again, once more leaving him in the dark on where to take this paper. He could feel Haru’s gaze on him from the bed, but he didn’t stop to look. Makoto knew the sound of the ceramic hitting the desk probably startled the swimmer, but he also knew Haru would turn away in a moment.

For a while, only the sound of typing and the occasional flip of a page filled the air. Every thirty seconds or so Makoto would pause, consider something, and then continued. Occasionally he would reach over and flip through the notes he had sitting under the lamp, nodding to himself as he moved to continue typing. Green eyes moved across the screen as the words he had been searching for appeared one by one. After about an hour and a half, the male finally stopped and considered what he had managed. On the screen, the paper he had been struggling with was now over half completed. It would need to be proofread and edited later, but for now it was a pretty good start.

With a nod and a smile, Makoto reached for the now cooled chocolate drink and took another long sip. A light sound reached his ears. His eyes wondered to the bed as he gently placed the mug down once more, where they were greeted by the soft smile. Haru smothered another quiet laugh into the back of his hand as his warm blue eyes crinkled at the corners. An embarrassed chuckle escaped Makoto’s lips as he stretched before saving the document and moving to stand. He shut his laptop and switched off the desk lamp before walking over and sitting at the foot of the bed, looking at his boyfriend’s face.

“Sorry about that, Haru. I didn’t mean to ignore you on a rare night off. It’s just, you know how I can get…”

Haruka sat up and leaned into Makoto’s side, placing the magazine he had been reading back on the table. Reaching around the larger male, he closed his eyes and hugged him close, pulling them down so they were lying side by side. He then pulled himself as close as he could, just cuddling the younger.

“It’s alright. You’ve been worried about this paper for a while. Shame you never seem to work as well when the pressure isn’t so hot, but hey. And we have the whole day tomorrow together.”

With that, Haru kissed Makoto’s throat and placed his head on his best friend’s chest. Another small, warm smile grew on his face when he felt himself being pulled to the point that he was practically on top of the other, strong arms tightening around his body. For a few precious moments, they just laid together in the quiet.

Soon enough though, a yawn escaped Haru before he could catch it and he could feel the grin on Makoto’s face as the top of his head was kissed. They both glanced at the clock and saw it was almost two in the morning. The brunet couldn’t help the slight start he gave when he saw that, realizing just how long he had been sitting in front of his laptop in an attempt to get something done on that paper. Without a word, the blanket was pulled across the two of them and the lamp switched off.

“Goodnight Makoto.”

“Goodnight, Haru-chan. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I listen to Vocaloid when I need to focus, so sue me.  
> Anyway.  
> Soooo, this was fun.  
> Kinda?  
> Right...  
> At least it wasn't horrible, right? And I think my SS giftee liked it? I hope so, anyway. 
> 
> Speaking of.  
> To Dana: Hello darling! So, I hope the story isn’t too bad. I honestly tried a dozen different ideas, but this is the only one I was able to get out. Sorry, dear. I know it wasn’t one of your top to pairings, either, but I figured you’d be happier with a cuter MakoHaru story than the RinHaru one that I managed to get out. (Was pretty sure you wouldn’t much like death in your present.) Best of Christmas wishes for you, lovely! -Lea 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope to hear your thoughts.


End file.
